Sheldon Pierce
Sheldon Cooper is one of the main male characters and Tritagonist of Till Darkness Falls and the Broken Series. He is best friends with Scott Anderson and Cel Smith. 'History' Sheldon was born on June 8, 1994 to the cooper family. They reside in the nice part of Seaside, and own a big house. His family are werewolves, and he is one as well. His father is the alpha of the Nightshade Werewolf pack of Seaside, and as his only child and son, he is the future Alpha. Till Darkness Falls TBA The Broken Series Duplicity: TBA Conquer: TBA Shady Skies: TBA When The Sun Rises: TBA Personality Sheldon was first seen being quite shy around Cel when he asked her out. When they were in Middle School, he developed a crush on her, but he was afraid he would hurt her because of his wolf heritage. Now that he knows she is a witch, he see's that he isn't much of a danger, and he controlled his temper of where he turns into a wolf and loses control of his human emotions. He is kind, out going, romantic, and protective of his friends. Not much is known about his family. Sometimes he can be hot- headed with a fierce temper when he is mad or messed with. That side of him is rarely seen. As the series went on, he is proven to be a very loyal friend, and protective of those he cares about. He will do anything to save his friends, especially Cel. When Ally and Sheldon got into a heated argument, he lost his temper and almost ripped her arm off, earlier he and Cel had gotten into a bad fight, meaning his temper can make him forget that he is hurting people he knows, which is a major drawback. Despite that, he hates himself for letting his temper out of control, and does everything he can to make it up to them. 'Appearance ' Sheldon is very tall, and towers over most of his friends. He has brown eyes that are quite light when exposed to sunlight, almost a hazel color, his hair is a dark auburn. He wears cargo shorts and a T-shirt most of the time, but dresses up during special occasions. He is fair skinned with a smile full of dimple's. ' Abilities Sheldon has the abilities of a Werewolf *'Super Strength' - Werewolves are much stronger than any human. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form but when it is a full moon they are more powerful than vampires. *'Super Speed '- Werewolves are extremely faster than any human and non-Original vampire. Werewolves can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. *'Super Agility' - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Durability' - Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. *'Healing Factor' - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near-instantaneously. Like vampires, werewolves heal instantly from damage, and have been commented to heal just as fast as them. However, not every werewolf heals as fast. Unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. *'Super Senses '- Werewolves have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. * 'Ability to turn into a wolf on command '- werewolves can turn into werewolves whenever they desire, not just on a full moon, since he is a full blooded werewolf. Relationships Trivia *He is the first werewolf shown in the series shown to get the gene activated. *At the end of Till Darkness Falls, he turned down the rights of an Alpha to be with Cel and moved away and went to college. Category:Forever Alone Category:Characters Category:TIll Darkness Falls Character Category:Till Darkness Falls Character